


Огонь

by tentacruel02



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AMV, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Epilepsy Warning, Gen, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню "Огонь" Александра Непомнящего.Видеоряд взят из аниме "Neon Genesis Evangelion" и "Конец Евангелиона".Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.





	Огонь




End file.
